


Door Thirteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13. Finding a present for that person that is impossible to find a present for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Courfeyrac was surprisingly not the one to bring up the possibility of secret santa to their group of friends, but Combeferre after he had heard about it in his Muggle Studies class. Enjolras had been kind of excited about the idea since it seemed like a fun and interesting way to give a present and and also a less expensive alternative to the usual gifts for twelve people. Not that Enjolras himself ever had any money problems with a family as wealthy as his, be he knew that he was one of the privileged few.

But now he could feel his enthusiasm fade, staring down on the little paper that he had pulled from the hat. The almost artistically drawn R seemed to stare back at him. He looked up to find Grantaire in the crowd of his friends, sandwiched between Bahorel and Eponine. Their eyes met and Grantaire hurriedly averted his as Enjolras could feel his stomach sink.

Enjolras would like to think that they had been getting along better, ever since their shared plan to get Eponine winter-clothing last year. Grantaire had even taken him to the Hospital Wing shortly after, showing concern and now once in a while they had civil conversations between classes. It wasn't much but it was something, a work in progress. A progress Enjolras feared he might set back with a poorly selected present.

Enjolras felt like he still knew very little about Grantaire. He knew that he was muggle-born, sarcastic and pessimistic, bordering on cynic, Enjolras had also learned last year that Grantaire was fiercely loyal to anyone he held dear and that he had dimples when he smiled. Sadly none of these things were helpful at picking a good present for him and Enjolras had never been that good with presents to begin with.

But he had the fortune of having friends who were.

 

He found Jehan in their common room the next day, reading something Enjolras could identify as muggle poetry.

"Hey," he said and Jehan looked up.

"Oh," they said and smiled. "Hello."

"I need your help," Enjolras told them, cutting right to the chase.

Jehan smiled. "I thought you might."

"I- Assuming I got Grantaire for secret santa and also assuming I had no idea what to get him, what advice would you give me?"

"In this very hypothetical scenario how far have you hypothetically come?"

"Hypothetically… I have nothing."

"Ah," Jehan said with a nod. "Grantaire likes lots of things that support his hedonism but I feel like you might not be too comfortable supporting something you have condemned in the past."

"We're sixteen, he should really not be drinking heavy-"

"Yes, Enjolras," Jehan interrupted him. "I know how you feel about that. We all do."

"I'm not buying him fire whisky," Enjolras grumbled.

"Then maybe you should find out who he is beneath all his vices."

Okay, that was not cryptic at all.

"I-" Enjolras hesitated, before finally settling on: "I don't know if I'm ready for that. We're just starting to sort of get along and I- I don't want to mess that up."

Jehan looked at him for a very long time. "Is that really what you fear?"

Enjolras frowned. "Yes?"

Jehan sighed and extend their arm to pat Enjolras elbow. "There, there," they said before going back to their poetry.

 

After this positively unhelpful encounter he went to find Cosette, who was the best at incredibly thoughtful gifts in general, only Cosette was nowhere to be found, not in her own dorm in the Gryffindor tower or in Marius' house Hufflepuff. Though there Enjolras ran into Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Joly and Bossuet giving a rather horrible rendition of various christmas carols. They had hexed a few cowbells to chime along, which made it even harder on the ears. Enjolras politely stayed for one song, a very butchered jingle bells, before hurriedly leaving again.

When he entered the Slytherin common room Musichetta was sitting on one of the couches by the fire.

She looked up from her book when he took the seat next to her.

"You got R didn't you?" she asked without a greeting.

Enjolras froze. "How did you know?"

"Cause it was super obvious to anyone with eyes," she said with a roll of her own.

"You think he-"

"Oh don't worry, most of our friends don't have eyes, Grantaire included, your 'secret' is save," she told him, making air-quotes around the word 'secret'.

Enjolras nodded, still a bit worried though. He wasn't really sure why he made such a big deal about this, he had - maybe a bit passive aggressively - given Grantaire magic day-planners for years, but this year felt different. He himself felt different. And Grantaire deserved a proper christmas present, even if he'd had the misfortunate to being assigned to Enjolras.

"He's in the library you know," Musichetta told him.

Enjolras wanted to ask her why she felt the need to tell him that, but instead he stood up again and left for the library with a mumbled "Thanks."

 

Grantaire actually was in the library, though it didn't look like he was studying, more like he was sleeping on his books.

Enjolras, very carefully not to disturb him, took the seat next to him and looked down on his almost-friend's sleeping face. Grantaire looked a lot more peaceful with the always present smirk gone and his face smoothed out. His black, wild hair was falling partially over his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. He actually looked rather beautiful, but when Enjolras thought about it Grantaire always did in his own way, and that was when it hit him.

He could feel his face heating up, while the rest of his body seemed to freeze upon the realization that Enjolras had a crush on Grantaire.

Obviously this was the exact moment Grantaire decided to wake up.

"Apollo?" he mumbled confused, blinking away the sleep, and Enjolras wanted to eat his own wand.

"Yeah, good morning," he said, trying for conversational and failing.

At the sound of his voice Grantaire's head shot up, like he had only now realized that Enjolras was actually here and staring down at him like a creep.

"I-" Enjolras said, really unsure where this sentence was going. "I, err, I'm sorry if I woke you I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"Oh," Grantaire said. "Yeah, Marius has asked us all if he could have the dorm room for himself and Cosette. And so the others are doing impromptu christmas caroling in the common room, I think. In any way it's way too loud or to gross to sleep there at the moment."

He grinned, still a bit sleepy and Enjolras smiled back, almost helplessly.

 

He escaped soon after, finding Combeferre studying in the Gryffindor common room together with Feuilly and Eponine. Combeferre took one look at Enjolras before excusing himself and pulling him into a quiet corner.

"So you finally figured it out, huh?" he asked.

"Does everyone know?" Enjolras almost whined.

"Only the ones with eyes."

 

When the day of the secret santa exchange came Enjolras was coming apart at the seams. For days he had brainstormed with his two best friends about what to get Grantaire and then after they finally had come up with a decent idea it had taken Enjolras three tries to finally come to a result he had deemed worthy.

But now, faced with the actual situation of having to give his present to Grantaire, Enjolras just wanted to sink into the ground and leave his hormone ridden body behind.

Eponine was the first to reveal her present and she just grabbed Enjolras by the elbow and pulled him aside.

"Here," she said, placing a letter into his hands. "I know its a cheap cop out but I thought you might actually appreciate this."

Enjolras opened the letter carefully, pulling out pages over pages of Eponine's neat handwriting.

"You don't have to read it now, I think I'd prefer it if you didn't," Eponine told him, biting her lip. "It's- It's all the stuff I know my family has done, not just to me but in general and I- I guess I'm asking you for help."

Enjolras didn't know what to say. "You trust me?"

"Merry Christmas," Eponine deadpanned and Enjolras hugged her.

He was bad at hugs and so was she, but it still ended up a nice if awkward two seconds before they both let go again.

"Thank you," Enjolras said honestly and Eponine smiled.

 

After that his own teenage drama felt almost a bit mundane until he realized that he had to give Grantaire his present now.

"I- Here," Enjolras said, giving Grantaire the badly wrapped package.

Grantaire took it very carefully, unwrapping it slowly. Inside he found a handwoven bracelet in green and yellow. He looked up at Enjolras, confused.

Enjolras pulled back his own sleeve revealing a similar bracelet.

"Friendship bracelets," he said, weirdly breathless. "I know we had our difficulties but I think we could move past that and-"

Enjolras was interrupted by receiving his second hug today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take my keybord away this is horrible ... or I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :P


End file.
